1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for object recognition and more particularly to a method for face recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometrics refers to the identification of humans by their characteristics or traits. Computer science, biometrics to be specific, is used as a form of identification and access control. For example, an employee of an amusement park may take biometric measurements from the fingers of guests to ensure that a ticket is used by the same person from day to day. It is also used to identify individuals in groups that are under surveillance.
Biometric identifiers are the distinctive, measurable characteristics used to label and describe individuals. A biometric would identify by one's face, voice, DNA, hand print or behavior. Conventionally, face recognition methods or algorithm are performed by calculating features of samples (e.g., human faces), comparing the features with stored image ore feature records, and determining whether they are matched or not.
It is understood that the more image or feature records stored in the database the more correct the face recognition method will be. However, more data means more memory and time computation are required. And in turn, it may adversely affect performance of a facial recognition system.
Thus, the need for improving the conventional method for face recognition still exists.